The disclosed embodiments relate to a method for storing a plurality of identical piece goods, in particular pharmaceutical packages, in a picking device, and a picking device which is suitable for carrying out the method.
In many medical treatment settings, it is desirable to provide picking device and/or a method for efficiently storing piece goods, particularly medication packages. For example, a method by which a plurality of identical piece goods may be stored in a time-saving manner and with a reduced frequency of errors, and a picking device with which such a method may be carried out.